Аббе, Эрнст 17
Страница 0 - энциклопедическая статья (название). * Страницы 1, ... - для размещения дополнительного материала, связанного с энциклопедической статьей. Названия доп. материалов указывать в "Ссылки". * Страница: 0 , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10 , 11 , 12 , 13 , 14 , 15 , 16 , 17 *а - ж * * *А. Дюжарден *Аберрация оптических систем *Адреналин *Академия естествоиспытателей в Галле *Альтман, Рихард *Аминокислоты *Амичи, Джованни Баттиста *Аналитическая геометрия *Англия *Андре Росс *Апертура (оптика) *Апохромат *астрограф *Астрономическая обсерватория *астрономия *Атеизм *Ахроматическая линза *Бенедиктбойерн *Берлин *Бейгерхольд, Ганс *Биология *Броуновское движение *Брумберг, Евгений Михайлович *Бэкон, Роджер *В. А. Гуриков *В. Гааке *В.О. Ковалевский *В. Флемминг *Вавилов, Сергей Иванович *Веймар *Вебер, Вильгельм Эдуард *Висмар *волновая природа света *Г. Гадов *Г. Фишер *Галилей, Галилео *Гартнак Е. *Гаусс, Карл Фридрих *Гданьск *Гевелий, Ян *Гегенбауэр *Геккель, Эрнст Генрих *Гельмерт, Фридрих Роберт *Генетика *Геометрическая оптика *Герман Шейфер *Германия *Германская империя *Германский союз *Гершгорин, Самуил Аронович *Гёте, Иоганн Вольфганг фон *Гёттинген *Гёттингенский университет *Гравитация *Грегори, Дэвид *Гюйгенс, Христиан *Дедекинд, Юлиус Вильгельм Рихард *Декарт, Рене *Дёберейнер, Иоганн Вольфганг *Дерягин, Борис Владимирович *Диатомовые водоросли *диафрагма *Дифракционная решётка *дифракция света *Длина волны *ДНК *Доллонд, Джон *Дорн, Антон *Дрезден *Европа *Естествознание *ехидны *з - о *Зигмонди, Рихард *Ибн ал-Хайсам (Альхазен) *Иенский университет *Ижорский завод *Изображение *Интерференция *Инфракрасное излучение *Италия *Йена (город) *Йенская обсерватория *Йенский университет имени Фридриха Шиллера *Канзас *Карл Снелль *катехоламин *квантовая оптика *кедровое масло *Кольца Ньютона *Кольцов, Николай Константинович *кометоискатель *контраст *Кристаллография *Л. Плате *Ланкастер, Эдвин Рей *латинский язык *Леонардо да Винчи *Линза *Логика *логическая семантика *Лоренс Окен *Луммер, Отто Ричард *Лютеранство *М. Зеебек *М.М. Давыдов *Мантерсон, И. И. *Мавролико, Франческо *магистр *Макс Фюрбрингер *Мартес, Фридрих *Математика *Медицина *Мекленбург *Мерц Г. *Механика *Миклухо-Маклай, Николай Николаевич *микроскоп *митоз *Мориц фон Рор *Московская государственная консерватория имени П. И. Чайковского *натурфилософия *наука *научная монография *Неаполь *Неевклидова геометрия *Ньютон, Исаак *О. Бючли *Обуховский завод *объектив *окуляр *Онтология *оптика *Оптическая ось *Оптическая система *орден Белого Сокола I степени *Оскар Гертивиг *Отто Шотт *п - у *П.Д. Радченко *Пасха *Пауль Рудольф *Пеано, Джузеппе *Плёссль, Симон *Показатель преломления *Преобразование Фурье *Прибыль *приват-доцент *Призменный бинокль *Пристли, Джозеф *профессор *Р. Зидентопф *разрешающая способность микроскопов *резкость *Рейхенбах, Георг *рефлектометр *Рефрактор (телескоп) *Риман, Георг Фридрих Бернхард *Рихард Гертивиг *РНК *Рождественский, Дмитрий Сергеевич *Ру, Вильгельм *Рудольф Иобст *Румовский, Степан Яковлевич *Саксен-Веймар-Эйзенах *Санкт-Петербург *Сименс, Фридрих *Синдром Марфана *синтез *социал-демократ *Социальный класс *спектрометр *Спектроскопия *Сравнительная анатомия *Стекло *Стефенсон *Страсбургер, Эдуард *Стретт, Джон Уильям (лорд Рэлей) *Сферическая аберрация *Сферическое зеркало *Телескоп *теория функций *Техника *Тимирязев, Климент Аркадьевич *Туберкулёз *Тюрингия *угол поля зрения объектива *Ультрамикроскоп *Ультрафиолетовое излучение *университет *ф - я *Ф. Б. Барфус *физика *физика твердого тела *Физическая оптика *Физо *филогенетика *Философия *фирма «Карл Цейсс» *фирма "Эрнст Лейтц" *Фишер, Куно *Флюорит *фокальная плоскость *фокусное расстояние *фотометр *Франкфурт-на-Майне *Фраунгофер, Йозеф *Фреге, Фридрих Людвиг Готлоб *Фурье ряд *Фусс, Николай Иванович *хроматические аберрации *хромосома *Цейс, Карл Фридрих *цитология *Чарльз Дарвин *Четвериков, Сергей Сергеевич *Шлейден, Маттиас *Шмидт, Пауль *эволюционная морфология *Эйзенах *Эйлер, Леонард *Электродинамика *Эмбриология *Эмпиризм *Эпинус, Франц Ульрих Теодор Ссылки * Биография * Общественно-политические взгляды * Библиография * Память * Иенская школа * Тернистый жизненный путь ** Годы учения: Иена — Гёттинген — Иена ** Фреге — профессор Иенского университета ** Фреге-преподаватель * Сын ткача подает большие надежды * Два года в «Альма-Матер» * Йена и Аббе * Теория и практика * Жизненный путь Эрнста Аббе ** Детство и юность ** Восхождение * Аббе и теория образования изображения в микроскопе ** Теория Аббе образования изображения в микроскопе ** Опыты Аббе, подтверждающие его теорию микроскопа, и критика ее современниками ** Рассуждения Аббе о возможности повышения разрешающей способности микроскопа * Исследования Аббе в области прикладной оптики ** "Условие синусов" Аббе ** Ахроматы и апохроматы Аббе и Рудольфа ** Иммерсионные объективы ** Осветительные аппараты ** Оптические системы Аббе с асферическими поверхностями ** Анаморфотные оптические системы ** Аббе о функциях объектива и окуляра микроскопа ** Ограничение хода лучей в оптических системах по Аббе * Оптические измерительные инструменты Э. Аббе ** Инструменты для измерения характеристик оптических систем ** Рефрактометры ** Автоколлимационный метод Аббе ** Инструменты для измерения угловых и линейных величин ** Кристаллорефрактометр ** Стереодальномер Литература * Природа № 8, 1984 г. * Б. В. Бирюков «Фреге Г. Логика и логическая семантика». 2008. * Statut der von Ernst Abbe errichteten Carl Zeiss-Stiftung zu Jena. — Jena, 1906. — 54s. * * (в пер.) * Гуриков В. А. Эрнст Аббе (1840—1905) / Отв.ред. И. И. Пахомов. — М.: Наука, 1985.-157 с. с илл. * Забиякин Ю. Е. Эрнст Аббе (к 150-летию со дня рождения) // Оптико-механическая промышленность. — 1990. — № 11. — С.80-82. * Де Бройль Л. По тропам науки. М., 1962 * Брэгг Г. Мир света. Мир звука. М., 1967 * Творцы физической оптики. М., 1973 * Чолаков В. Нобелевские премии. Ученые и открытия. М., 1985 * Депман И. Я., Эрнст Аббе (1840 - 1905), Природа, 1940, № 1. * Бегунов Б. Н. Трансформирование оптических изображении. М.: Машиностроение, 1965. * Abbe E. Anamorphotisches Linsensystem. - Gesammelte Abhandhmgen. Jena, 1906, Bd. II, S. 283-295. * Abbe E. Anamorphotisches Linsensystem. - Deutsche Patentschrift №99722, ausgegeben den 25. Oktober 1898. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Bd. I. * Poggendorffs Annalen, 1861, Bd. CXIV. * Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe. Leipzig, 1918. * Декарт Р. Рассуждение о методе с приложениями. * Euler L. Lettres a une princesse... Petersbourg, 1772, t. Ill, p. 321. * Aepinus F. Description des nouveaux Microscopes, inventes par. Mr. Aepinus. St. -Petersbourg, 1784. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandhmgen. Jena, 1904, Bd. I. * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч., т. III, с. 287. * Ньютон И. Оптика, или Трактат об отражениях, преломлениях, изгибаниях и цветах света. М.; Л.: Госиздат, 1927, с. 85-86. * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч., т. III, с. 146 * Pristley J. History and present state of discoveries relating to vision, light and colours. L., 1772. * Румовский С. Я. Речь о начале и приращении оптики до нынешних времен. СПб., 1763. * Собрание сочинений, выбранных из месяцесловов на разные годы. СПб.: Акад. наук, 1787, ч. II, с. 290. * Euler L. Dioptrica. St-Petersbourg, 1769-1771. Т. 1-3. * Гуриков В. А. Становление прикладной оптики, XV-XIX вв. М.: Наука, 1983, с. 10-15. * Maurolico Francesco da Messina. Photismi de lumine et umbra. Neapoli, 1611. * Декарт Р. Рассуждение о методе с приложениями: Диоптрика, метеоры, геометрия. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1953, с. 155-156. * Heuelius J. Machinae Coelestis. Dantzig, 1673, p. 379-419. * Huygens Cr. Oeuvres completes de Cristian Huygens publiees par la Societe Hollandiase des Sciences. Haag, 1916, vol. XIII, fasc. 1/2, p. 84-102. * Ньютон И. Лекции по оптике. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1946, с. 19-20. * Вавилов С. И. Собр. соч. М.: Изд-во АН СССР, 1956, т. III, с. 315. * Ньютон И. Лекции по оптике, с. 134. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen, Bd. I, S. 149. * Bibl. Math. 3. Folge. 1910, Bd. 10, H. 1, S. 293. * Bacon R. Opus Majus. Frankfurt am Main, 1964, Bd. II, S. 488. * Abbe E. Uber die Grenzen der geometrischen Optik / Mit Vorbemerkungen iiber die Abhandlung von Altmann. - S. - Ber. Jenaisch. Ges. Med. und Naturwiss., 1880. * Altmann. Uber die Vorbemerkungen des H. Prof. Abbe. - Arch. Anat, 1880. * Lord Rayleigh. On the theory of optical images with special reference to the microscope. - Phil. Mag. Ser. V, 1896, vol. 42. * Рождественский Д.С. Избр. тр. М.; Л.: Наука, 1964, с. 331. * Abbe Е. Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1902, Bd. I, S. 82-83. * Lummer O., Reiche F. Die Lehre von der Bildenstehung im Mikroskop von Ernst Abbe. Braunschweig: Vieweg-Verlag, 1910. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1966, № 3, с. 18. * Altmann. Zur Theorie der Bilderzeugung. - Arch. Anat. und physiol. Anat. Abh., 1880; Altmann. Ober die Vorbemerkungen des H. Prof. Abbe. - Arch. Anat., 1880. * Бахрах А. М. Из истории оптического приборостроения. М.: Машгиз, 1951, с. 177. * кн.: Auerbach F. Ernst Abbe: Sein Leben, sein Wirken, seine Personlichkeit. Leipzig, 1918, S. 349-350. * Abbe E. Beitrage zur Theorie des Mikroscops und der mikroskopischen Wahrenehmung. - Arch. Mikrosk. und Anat., Jena, 1873, Bd. 9. * Capskii S. Theorie der optischen Instrumente nach Abbe. Jena, 1893. * Пекара А. Новый облик оптики: Введение в квантовую электронику и нелинейную оптику. М.: Сов. радио, 1973, с. 230-233. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1965, № 1, с. 77. * журн.: Йенское обозрение, 1975, приложение к №1, с. 4. * Lummer О., Reiche F. Die Lehre von der Bildenstehung im Mikroskop von Ernst Abbe. Braunschweig, 1910, S. 4-5. Цит. по: Йенское обозрение, 1966, N 3, с. 18. * Йобст Р. 120-летие фирмы "Карл Цейсе Йена" и 150-летие со дня рождения Карла Цейсса. - Астрон. журн., 1967, т. 44, вып. 1, с. 227-232. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Jena, 1904, Bd. I, S. 45. * Forschungen zur Geschichte der Optik. Carl-Zeiss-Jena, 1936, Bd. II, S. 8-9. * Цит. по кн.: Esche P. G. Ernst Abbe. Leipzig, 1963, S. 26-27. * Abbe E. Gesammelte Abhandhmgen. Jena, 1906, Bd. II, S. 116. * Гуриков В. А. Эрнст Аббе. М., 1985. С. 4. * Зоннефельд А. Взаимодействие оптики и математики // Йенское обозрение. 1962. № 5. С. 179. * Иобст Р. 120-летие фирмы «Карл Цейсс Йена» и 150-летие со дня рождения Карла Цейсса // Астрономический журнал. 1967. Т. 44, вып. 1. С. 227. * Зоннефельд А. Указ. соч. С. 178. * Васильев А. Эрнст Аббе и «Карл Цейсс Йена» // Квант. 2002. № 1. С. 17. * Васильев А. Указ. соч. С. 18. * 115 лет «Карл Цейсс Йена» // Йенское обозрение. 1962. № 2. С. 3. * Мантерсон И. Микроскопы Карла Цейсса в Йене. Обзор 300-летней истории микроскопа // Фармацевтический журнал. 1890. Б/н. С. 5. * Зоннефельд А. Указ. соч. С. 178. * Wegner М . Eroffnung der Konfercnz durch den Prorektor fur Gesellschaftswisscnschaften der Friedrich-Schiller-Universitat Jcna//«Begriffsschrift». Jcnaer Frege-Konfercnz. Jena , 1979. S. I. * Кант И. Логика. Пособие к лекциям//Кант И. Трактаты и письма. М., 1980. С. 328. Эта «Логика» была подготовлена к печати на основе записей лекций Канта, сделанных его учеником Г. Б. Йеше; книга вышла впервые в 1800 г. Категория:Выпускники Йенского университета Категория:Астрономы по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1840 году Категория:Родившиеся 23 января Категория:Умершие в 1905 году Категория:Умершие 14 января Категория:Физики Германии Категория:Астрономы Германии